test,prueba
by panzertipo95
Summary: Un joven comun evitando todo posible cliche, que pudiese acarrearle mala fortuna y malos entendidos, pero siempre dispuesto a oir una voz amiga


Aquellos que esperan una vida llena de sorpresas esperan que estas lleguen y sean lo que ellos quieren.

Pero si no es así lo toman como una mala pasada de la vida o como una lección de esta; Mas sin embargo que hay de aquellos que buscan lo mas simple, lo mas sencillo, lo mas mundano y con ello las

mas simples de las Alegrías.

Mas no pueden evitar que las sorpresas intenten llegar a ellos, sin que estas personas sin siquiera saberlo, pero sin afectar sus vidas ya que tienen el poder o la fortuna de evitarlas, y que estas lleguen a

otras personas.

Este es un relato de uno de ellos, de un joven capaz de evitar tales encuentros trillados con un solo paso, o una sola mirada fortuita hacia otra dirección; El joven con una vida simple, con un aspecto

común, no sobresalía pero tampoco se sentía desconocido. Su primer encuentro con las sorpresas seria

en su primer día de escuela, comenzando a partir, de su hogar;

Joven: Es el primer día de clase, mmmm oh! Todavía tengo tiempo no hay prisa

(joven se arregla, se pone su uniforme, ve si su peinado esta en orden etc.)

Sale de su cuarto, se dirige hacia el comedor donde la Madre y Padre del joven ya están tomando su

almuerzo.

Padre: Oh, buenos días hijo listo para tu primer día de clases

Joven: Buen día Padre, si me considero listo para mi primer día de clases

Madre: Buen día hijo asegurate de tomar tu almuerzo y de llevar todo para tu primer día de clases

Joven: Gracias madre, ya repase todo así que creo llevar todo lo indispensable para el primer día

(El joven junto con sus padres comen el almuerzo, poco después el joven emprende el camino hacia su

lugar donde tomara los conocimientos que necesita y descubrirá es decir una escuela :p)

En la mente del joven solo había la noción, de que podía aprender en un nivel mas alto de estudio, el

no esperaba lo típico si no lo tranquilo. Pero que era lo tranquilo, !¿no tener amigos¡? Para el un amigo

significaba no tener una fila donde el pudiera escoger, ni tampoco que a el lo escogieran, un amigo para el es alguien que por ningún motivo le quitara su tranquilidad. ¿Pero que era esa tranquilidad?

El joven salio de su casa tomo rumbo hacia la escuela, podía ir caminando ya que no era larga la distancia; El pueblo donde vive por el momento no era grande ni pequeño, se apreciaba como una ciudad pequeña pero la sensación era la de un pueblo, es decir se apreciaba el crecimiento de este hacia

una urbe en desarrollo pero con rasgos a un de un asentamiento pueblerino. Uno de esos rasgos se veía

en la ruta que el joven tomo se observaban plantaciones de varias variedades de productos vegetales, algunas atendidas de forma tradicional otras con aparatos recientes.

Joven: !Ah¡ aspectos modernos con toques todavía tradicionales

El joven contemplaba todo a su alrededor apreciando tanto lo que consideraba nuevo y las cosas que creía eran a un tradicionales, pero sin saberlo su primer toque con lo que podía quitarle su tranquilidad

se aproximaba. Mas alumnos estaban tomando la misma ruta que el joven, este lo sabia por que vestían

el mismo uniforme que el, su oido se puso alerta, escucho platicas comunes, alunas risas etc.

Joven : mas colegas de estudios

Parecía que esta seria un día común, pero venia el primer contratiempo, una joven alumno venia por una calle horizontal a la vertical por dónde venia el joven.

ella venia corriendo para ir por la ruta principal e ir más calmada, pero con los ritmos de ambos parecía que colacionaran, pero al ultimo minuto no ocurrió.

Al ultimo segundo el joven se detuvo por el tiempo necesario para que alguien mas colisionaria con la joven, otro alumno que también venia apurado, la razón

el porque el joven no se encontrara tan abruptamente con la joven., El joven se distrajo por un pequeño perro que hizo que el joven no chocara contra la joven alumno

El solo se percato de la pequeña conmoción cuando escucho la repentina conversación entre dos alumnos, que por x razón ajena a el discutían

Alumnos A : oye por que no vez por donde vas

Alumno B : lo mismo podría decirte

El joven no tenia razón para quedarse a ver tal espectáculo, ya que considero, que tal evento era cliche donde personas discuten por algo.,

Sin saberlo libro una clásica situación donde el se habría expuesto, al trillado momento donde conocería probablemente a alguien que le acarreara mas problemas que dichas

Pero tales situaciones, no serian ajenas a él. Pero con su don de evitar las principales consecuencias, de tan problemáticas pero al mismo en la mayoría de los casos típicas

situaciones el tendría "aventuras" ., Pero a lo que él se refiere el pide una vida de sencillez

Capitulo 1, Primera Parte


End file.
